


The Dark Side of Reality

by haruhiifowl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhiifowl/pseuds/haruhiifowl
Summary: "𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘺. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶."His words echoed in her mind.  She bit her lower lip. That was 10 minutes ago.She knew he was going to meet him. The man that was bringing this destruction to Hogwarts - Voldemort. He said briefly that he was heading for the boathouse. Maybe she should go check to see if he was still there."Lissandra. Stop overthinking. You're-"𝘚𝘕𝘈𝘗!She shot her hand upright silencing the male. Her free hand came up to clutch her chest, an electrifying pain shooting through her. A chill ran down her spine, her breathing starting to slow as her eyes widened. She couldn't feel him. The air didn't feel warm anymore - it felt ice cold. Thick and suffocating. It was the same feeling as before. She could feel herself retreating into the depths of her subconscious forcing herself to block out the pain and sadness that threatened to overcome her. Slowly, she lowered her hand, smoke starting to billow around her feet as a single tear rolled down her cheek."Let's go Boris, father isn't coming back."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 17





	1. Cast

𝐿𝒾𝓈𝓈𝒶𝓃𝒹𝓇𝒶 𝒮𝓃𝒶𝓅𝑒  
𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁: 𝒟𝓊𝓇𝓂𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝐼𝓃𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓉𝓊𝓉𝑒  
𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟤𝟨  
𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹: 𝐻𝒶𝓁𝒻-𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹 / 𝐻𝒶𝓁𝒻 𝒱𝑒𝑒𝓁𝒶

𝒟𝓇𝒶𝒸𝑜 𝑀𝒶𝓁𝒻𝑜𝓎  
𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁: 𝐻𝑜𝑔𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓉𝓈 𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁 𝑜𝒻 𝒲𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝒸𝓇𝒶𝒻𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒲𝒾𝓏𝒶𝓇𝒹𝓇𝓎  
𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟤𝟨  
𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹: 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝑒𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹

𝐻𝒶𝓇𝓇𝓎 𝒫𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇  
𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁: 𝐻𝑜𝑔𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓉𝓈 𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁 𝑜𝒻 𝒲𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝒸𝓇𝒶𝒻𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒲𝒾𝓏𝒶𝓇𝒹𝓇𝓎  
𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟤𝟧  
𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹: 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝑒𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹

𝐻𝑒𝓇𝓂𝒾𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝒢𝓇𝒶𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓇  
𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁: 𝐻𝑜𝑔𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓉𝓈 𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁 𝑜𝒻 𝒲𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝒸𝓇𝒶𝒻𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒲𝒾𝓏𝒶𝓇𝒹𝓇𝓎  
𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟤𝟧  
𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹: 𝑀𝓊𝑔𝑔𝓁𝑒-𝐵𝑜𝓇𝓃

𝑅𝑜𝓃𝒶𝓁𝒹 𝒲𝑒𝒶𝓈𝓁𝑒𝓎  
𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁: 𝐻𝑜𝑔𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓉𝓈 𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁 𝑜𝒻 𝒲𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝒸𝓇𝒶𝒻𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒲𝒾𝓏𝒶𝓇𝒹𝓇𝓎  
𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟤𝟨  
𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹: 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝑒𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹

𝒢𝑒𝑜𝓇𝑔𝑒 𝒲𝑒𝒶𝓈𝓁𝑒𝓎  
𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁: 𝐻𝑜𝑔𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓉𝓈 𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁 𝑜𝒻 𝒲𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝒸𝓇𝒶𝒻𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒲𝒾𝓏𝒶𝓇𝒹𝓇𝓎  
𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟤𝟪  
𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹: 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝑒𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹

𝒢𝒾𝓃𝓃𝓎 𝒲𝑒𝒶𝓈𝓁𝑒𝓎  
𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁: 𝐻𝑜𝑔𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓉𝓈 𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁 𝑜𝒻 𝒲𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝒸𝓇𝒶𝒻𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒲𝒾𝓏𝒶𝓇𝒹𝓇𝓎  
𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟤𝟦  
𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹: 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝑒𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹

𝒜𝓃𝓃𝒶𝓁𝒾𝓈𝑒 𝒮𝓃𝒶𝓅𝑒  
𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁: 𝐵𝑒𝒶𝓊𝓍𝒷𝒶𝓉𝑜𝓃'𝓈 𝒜𝒸𝒶𝒹𝑒𝓂𝓎 𝑜𝒻 𝑀𝒶𝑔𝒾𝒸  
𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟥𝟧  
𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓉𝓊𝓈: 𝒟𝑒𝒸𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒𝒹  
𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹: 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝑒𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝒱𝑒𝑒𝓁𝒶

𝐵𝑜𝓇𝒾𝓈 𝐼𝓋𝒶𝓃𝑜𝓋  
𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁: 𝒟𝓊𝓇𝓂𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝐼𝓃𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓉𝓊𝓉𝑒  
𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟤𝟪  
𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹: 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝑒𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹

𝒟𝒾𝓂𝒾𝓉𝓇𝒾 𝒮𝓂𝒾𝓇𝓃𝑜𝓋  
𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁: 𝒟𝓊𝓇𝓂𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝐼𝓃𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓉𝓊𝓉𝑒  
𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟤𝟩  
𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹: 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝑒𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹

𝐸𝓋𝒶 𝐼𝓋𝒶𝓃𝑜𝓋  
𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁: 𝒟𝓊𝓇𝓂𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝐼𝓃𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓉𝓊𝓉𝑒  
𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟤𝟥  
𝐵𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹: 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝑒𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹 / 𝒮𝒽𝒶𝓅𝑒𝓈𝒽𝒾𝒻𝓉𝑒𝓇


	2. Prologue

8 years ago  
Hogwarts

An eerie silence washed over the entirety of the courtyard grounds. Students, professors, and the Order stared in absolute shock seeing Voldemort overpower Harry. Voldemort was cackling, hungry in desire and power, as his killing curse crept closer and closer towards Harry. Harry was struggling to stay upright, blood cascading down his cheek, as he felt the end of his time coming. The Death Eaters were cheering for Harry Potter’s demise, victory on the tip of their tongue. Draco stood absolutely still watching the scene unfold before him. His mother was clenching tightly onto his hand, the sinking feeling of panic and misery coursing through his veins. His father, Lucius, was joining in the cheers whilst his mother was barely able to stand up only thanks to the comfort of his clammy hand.

It was all crumbling apart. The life that he wanted was fading before his very eyes.

“You will die today, Harry Potter!” Voldemort howled. The green spell shot even stronger towards Harry, touching the very tip of Harry's wand, before a loud pop echoed in the courtyard along with a cascading flow of grey smoke across the courtyard. A bright purple spell casted out from the mysterious smoke hitting Voldemort’s arm, forcing him to recoil back his spell. He yelled in pain stumbling back, everyone silencing. Bellatrix ran up to Voldemort trying to stable his footing only to be tossed aside by him. The smoke billowed around Harry's legs as he stumbled backwards landing on the courtyard flooring with a loud thud. A large vortex of smoke appeared beside him, someone walking out of it. Draco squinted his eyes to take a better look through the throng of Death Eaters. His mother held tighter onto his hand, a quiet gasp escaping her lips.

A girl, around Harry’s age, stepped out of the smoke as it lessened around their feet. She wore all black, the trimming of her robes a deep crimson color. Her black hair was long, shiny and layering in waves down her body contrasting greatly with her pale, marble-like skin. 

Narcissa Malfoy's eyes widened seeing the girl. She poised herself with elegance yet her ice-blue eyes burned with an intensity that sent a chill down her spine. It finally dawned on her.

"She's half-Veela.." Draco looked at his mother in confusion before jerking his gaze back at the girl. She took a step in front of Harry, shooting a quick glance his way, as he backed away from her. Ginny Weasley ran up to him, taking hold of his arm and pulling him up. He shielded her with his back, eyes widening in confusion and worry. Another swirl of grey smoke billowed around her feet as Voldemort laughed, standing fully upright.

“How dare a Veela look down upon her Lord!” He shot a spell at her, Draco’s eyes widening seeing her not move an inch. She raised her hand last minute, tossing it to the side forcing the spell to hit the nearby crumbled statues. Everyone gasped on both sides. Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he continued to rain spells onto her, which she reflected with bare effort. Draco felt a sweat drop roll down his cheek. She wasn't using a wand.

The smoke around her feet started to thicken, her hair seemingly flowing around her even with no wind in the air. Voldemort seemed to quake in his feet as he let out a roar of frustration.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green lightning shot out from the Elder Wand towards the girl as she held her hand out towards it. It collided with her hand, sparks flying all around her. The power from Voldemort's spell forced her a few steps back but she pushed right back, shoving her hand to the side sending the spell towards the right side of Death Eaters killing them instantly. The smoke dissipated as Draco stared in bewilderment at what was unfolding before him. The girl's eyes were eerily glowing with a bright hue, her robes flapping wildly around her.

“Who are you?!” Voldemort shouted. A sad smile creeped across the girl’s face.

“Lissandra Snape. Daughter of Severus Snape.”


	3. 1.0 Lowkey

“Shh..they’re coming.” I silenced the children that were cowering in front of me. I glanced over my shoulder, shielding the children from the large windows that lined the rickety shack. Death Eaters were crawling around Diagon and Knockturn Alley in search of any surviving Order members. The children were trying to hold in their choked sobs as my arms tightened around them. We were ducked in the corner of the forgotten home, careful to keep away from the bright Lumos spell that was being casted inside. 

After about 10 grueling minutes, they were finally gone. I slowly relaxed, lowering my arms as I glanced out the window. No more Death Eaters were roaming the alleys and it seemed like people were starting to come out again from their dark homes. I looked at the 3 children, quickly bundling them up with their robes. 

“Quick now. Follow me.” I corralled them up the stairs and towards the back bedroom. I locked the door behind us, circling a scarf around my neck to cover my nose and mouth. 

“Lissy, I’m scared.” I looked down at the one girl. She was trembling in her robes, her dark brown hair tucked up into a tight bun. I kneeled down holding her shoulders and giving her the best smile I could muster. 

“I know it’s scary, Freida. But once I get you over to the next safe house, you’ll be almost there.” 

“But I want to stay with you Lissy!” I shook my head, quieting the trembling girl. 

“It’s not safe here for you or your brothers, Freida. I promised your parents I would protect you. Don’t worry, you’ll love Hermione. She’s absolutely wonderful.” 

“You promise?” She looked up at me with bright green eyes as I smiled softly down at her. I couldn’t help but feel attached to the younger girl. Her parents had been stripped away and sent to Azkaban for being supporters of the Order. No child should feel the pain of separation from their parents, especially ones as young as Freida and her brothers. I knew the pain all too well. 

“Absolutely. Now come along, we don’t have much time.” Freida nodded as I ushered them over towards the closet. I instructed each of them to hold on tight to each other and to the coat rack. I pulled out my wand, placing an enchantment to keep us all together as I also touched the coat rack. 

“Close your eyes!” I said before the port key sucked us in. 

.  
.

I landed first in the high corn fields. I could see Freida, Felix, and Anton falling from the skies. I flicked my wand towards them watching as they floated slowly down to their feet. I smiled at the three of them. 

“No vomiting, eh? I’m impressed.” I spoke too soon watching Felix vomit to the side of us, making his siblings giggle. I motioned for them to follow closely after me as we walked through the husks. Slowly, the clearing opened to an empty lot. The only sounds of cows, chickens, and pigs nearby as I flicked my wand towards the empty area. 

“Lily Petals.” I spoke quietly. Immediately a rip in the scenery opened up as I held back the cloaking barrier. I ushered the children in, glancing behind me to make sure no one was watching and slipped inside. A large home was settled in the clearing now with a rickety tower off to the side of it. The children gasped, Freida holding onto the ends of my jacket in fear. I patted her shoulder, hearing the front door open. 

“Goodness, Lissandra! You’re late! We were worried sick.” I smiled at the woman who hobbled towards us. The children ducked behind me, peering at her around my legs. 

“I’m sorry, Molly. We got caught up with some patrols. I couldn’t risk it.” The red haired woman smiled warmly up at me, clasping my face between her hands. 

“It’s quite alright dear. I’m just happy knowing you’re safe.” I smiled at her as she let go of me peering down at the children. 

“These are the Hanover kids?” 

“Yes. This is Felix, Anton, and Freida. Everyone, this is Mrs. Weasley. She’s the one who will be taking care of you.” 

“A-are you the one that makes amazing Shepherd's Pie?” Anton asked, looking up at Molly. She laughed loudly, nodding and winking at the children. 

“Why don’t you be the judge of that? There’s a fresh pie in the kitchen.” The children squealed running inside the home immediately. I smiled after them, lowering my scarf away from my face. 

“Lissandra, dear, come eat. You look absolutely famished.” Molly said, frowning at me. 

“I shouldn’t Molly. I have-“ 

“Please? The kids are inside. They miss you.” I paused, glancing at the home. I hadn’t seen Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the lot for at least a few months. It would be nice to see them again. I nodded, following after Molly who was smiling at me brightly. The Weasley’s home was nice and cozy. Furniture and knick knacks scattered yet cramped in the small home. Regardless, it felt like home. The children were already stuffing their faces with food as I saw George leaned against the counter. He looked haggard, as if he hadn’t been sleeping well for the past few weeks. 

“Hey George.” He looked up from his cup, blinking slowly as if he didn’t recognize me. Slowly, his face lit up as he crossed the room with giant strides before hugging me tightly. “Oof, George..” I barely got out. 

“Lissy.” He breathed out shakily. I could feel his shoulders sag as I hugged him back. He pulled away, giving me his goofy lopsided smile that I adored. “You look..nice.” He looked me up and down as I laughed some. I was wearing simple black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. I was wearing the dark green jacket that my father had given me and the black scarf. He wiped off some dirt from my cheek as I smiled up at him. 

“Thanks Georgie. You look like shit.” We both chuckled as he led me to the table sitting down beside me. 

“How are things?” He asked quietly. George never was the same after the battle, especially since his twin Fred died. Molly had told me that it was like the happiness and goofiness that he had, had died inside of him that day. Nowadays, George was more serious and sometimes angry. Molly appreciated it when George smiled, even if it was for a second. 

“I think things have gotten worse,” I lowered my voice glancing at the children while Molly spoke to them, “They’ve tightened up patrols and more people are going missing..” 

“You should stay here. It’s dangerous where you are." He said, peering at me over the rim of his coffee mug. I shook my head and took a bite of the food. It was absolutely delicious. 

“I can’t. I have to stay nearby.” 

“It’s a death sentence, Lissy. You know they’re looking for you.” 

“They’re looking for all of us, George. We’re not safe anywhere,” I glanced at the children again watching them laugh, “Not even here.” George was quiet, sighing some as he set the mug down. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, as a clatter of footsteps came down the steps. I looked up as well, smiling immediately. Hermione and Ron appeared, both looking just as bad as George, but Hermione had a large smile on her lips. 

“Lissandra!” 

“Hermione.” I got up, feeling the girl hug me tightly. I hugged her back before giving Ron one as well. He was much more awkward about it as he just patted my back. 

“Have you been eating? You look thinner.” I laughed slightly at Hermione. 

“Yes, mom, I have been. How are you guys though?” Hermione sheepishly smiled at me, glancing at Ron. Ron blushed, scratching his cheek. “What?” I looked between them. 

“They’ve decided to fly the coop.” George said as my jaw fell to the floor. 

“You got married?!” I smiled brightly at my friends. “Congratulations!! Aww, I’m so happy for you both.” I gave Hermione another hug squeezing her. At least they had some sort of happiness during these dark times. She started to show me photos from their small gathering here in the home. She had decided on a pink dress and Ginny had been her maid in honor. 

“I wish you could’ve come.” She said quietly, pulling me towards the kitchen. The boys were talking to the children, making them laugh. I smiled sadly at Hermione, leaning against the counter. Hermione had been the most uptight about my sudden appearance 6 years ago but no one would know that with how close we were now. 

“Me too..but hopefully I’ll be able to make Harry and Ginny’s.” We both laughed together as I glanced up at the clock. Half past 3. 

“I should go though..” Hermione clutched my arm. 

“Stay. Please. We haven’t seen each other in months. Harry would be delighted to see you.” I paused looking at Hermione’s crestfallen face before sighing. She was smiling, throwing her arms around me in another hug. 

“I’ve missed you Lissy.”


	4. 2.0 Spinner's End

Hermione and Ron filled me in about some of the news that the Order had recovered. Voldemort was growing in power and in the numbers of Death Eaters, even forcing witches or wizards to join his side to protect their own families. The Malfoys had also risen in the ranks, becoming one of the closest families to Voldemort since his rise to power. 

“I can see him now sneering down at every single halfblood or Muggle born wizard. I knew we shouldn’t have saved him back at Hogwarts.” Ron spat out making Hermione shoot him a look. I leaned back in the soft chair, crossing my legs, and setting the teacup on my knee. Lucius Malfoy had taken position as Headmaster over Hogwarts while his son, Draco, was a professor there. Father had told me stories about Draco and his family. Severus’s heart ached for Draco and to shield him from the darkness that his family burdened on their shoulders. Unfortunately, he couldn't protect him from what Voldemort had in store for him. 

“Ronald, don’t wish ill feelings on him.” Hermione said sharply as Ron sighed, mumbling under his breath. I smiled faintly at their interaction, turning my head as I heard the door open. Ron looked up immediately, smiling. 

“Harry’s back.” We all stood up as we walked out of the back living area to the front. Ginny was hugging Harry tightly, Molly giving her husband, Septimus, a kiss on the cheek. Harry, tiredly, pecked Ginny on the forehead before smiling faintly at his friends. “Welcome back.” Ron said, clasping a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

“Harry, look!” Hermione held my arm pulling me up as his eyes met mine. His eyes widened before his smile widened. 

“Lissandra!” 

“Hi Harry. Long time no-“ I stopped feeling him hug me. I laughed slightly patting his back. A chill ran through my body. It felt odd still. Even after 6 years. Being near the boy whose mother my father loved. Loved more so than the wife he had, my mother. A trivial disconnect. He let go, pushing his glasses up his nose as I gave him a faint smile. "Good to see you."

"Likewise." He said quietly. 

“Ah! Lissandra!” Mr. Weasley walked up to me shaking my hand as I smiled up at the elderly man. 

“Good to see you, Septimus.” 

“Any news?” He motioned for me to walk back towards the living area as he and I sat down. Everyone else was already sitting at the table getting ready for dinner with the new children. 

“They’re getting tighter on patrols. It’s becoming more and more difficult for me to keep a low profile.” Septimus stroked his chin, leaning forward on his knees. 

“It’s concerning to me that you’re worried. What do you suggest?” 

“Knockturn isn’t safe anymore. I think it’s best if Minerva and Hagrid go straight to you for now. I suggest a pause in transport as well. With their growing numbers, it's likely they'll find us.” Septimus looked at the dinner table quietly, seeing everyone laughing for once. 

“I'll make sure to let Minerva know as well as the others...You won’t be seeing us for the holidays again, I presume.” I shook my head looking towards my friends. Their safety was all that mattered to me. My father didn’t show it but he truly did care for them more than anything else. And after his death, I felt a certain obligation to take on his responsibility of protecting them. A responsibility I still struggled with. 

“Lissandra?” I snapped away from my thoughts, vaguely looking at Septimus. I smiled slightly, shaking my head. 

“No, unfortunately I won’t be able to join you.” 

.  
.

I said my goodbyes to my friends and their family later that night. Freida was crying as I held her small body. I stroked her hair, smiling at the shaking girl. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Freida. You’ll have so many friends to play with.” 

“But you won’t be here!” She sobbed as I glanced up at Hermione who gave me a sad smile. 

“I know..but I’ll always be here.” I pulled away from her pointing to her heart. I smiled, grasping her wrist and tightening my hold on it. I immediately released it, a small silver bracelet appearing. She gasped, bringing her wrist up to her face to take a look. “My mother and I used to have matching bracelets like this. And now, you and I have them.” I lifted my sleeve to show her a similar one on my wrist. Freida smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks as I wiped them away. I patted her head, standing up as I gave one more hug to Hermione. 

“Be safe.” She whispered as I let go of her, nodding. I sipped out of the home carefully treading through the barrier and glancing behind me at the empty space. A cold wind blew through me as I held my coat tighter to my body. I instantly apparated, appearing inside my old home at Spinner’s End. 

I threw my scarf onto an old plush chair, shrugging off my jacket as well. I pulled my hair out from the tight bun, sighing as my black hair tumbled down my shoulders and back. The fire was lit, burning brightly as I looked up above the mantle. A portrait of my father, mother, and myself when I was little. Severus’s face was stoic, almost bored like, while my mother, Annalise, looked regal as ever with her stunning white hair and blue eyes. And then there was me, a half Veela. Black hair and ice-blue eyes. An odd commodity as Veela children always took characteristics of their mother..except for me. It didn't seem to bother my mother though. She loved my dark hair. 

I could still hear my mother’s voice the day the photo was taken. 

“Straighten your shoulders, Lissandra. You’ll turn into a hunchback like your father if you don’t.” 

Annalise, my mother, loved Severus with every fiber of her being even with the knowledge that he loved Lily more than her. She absolutely breathed for him. Until her last breath. 

“Ah, you’re back Lady Lissandra.” I looked away towards the open door seeing our house elf, Lola, bowing her head towards me. 

“Lola, please. Lissy is just fine.” 

“I mustn’t, Lady Lissandra. It’s not proper. I could never say my Lady’s name so..so improperly.” I smiled slightly at the elf. Lola had been with us since my primary years when mother died. 

“Did anyone stop by, Lola?” I walked over to one of the tables, flipping through old worn-out parchments. 

“No, Lola’s protective spell has been deterring any bad men away.” 

“I appreciate all you do, Lola.” I said quietly, looking at the elf. She smiled slightly, bowing her head. 

“I’ll prepare dinner for you.” I watched her shuffle down the stairs as I sat down on the rickety chair. Father’s scribble of notes laid on the desk before me as I picked a few pages up, scanning the potion notes quickly. I put them back down staring absently at the desk. I sighed, rubbing my forehead feeling an ache run through my head. I fumbled through the shelves on the desk, opening the small drawers as I found the vials filled with an orange concoction. I immediately drank one down gasping for air as the headache disappeared immediately. I could feel it burning inside of me. The after effects of the battle 6 years ago. I clenched my jaw together tossing the vial to the side. 

"I can't give up now.."

A quiet pop echoed beside me as I looked over to see Lola staring wide eyed at me. I frowned, standing up. 

“What is it?” 

“S-someone’s in the home! T-they..” A creak from the stairs made Lola pause as I pushed the elf behind me feeling her hands clutch my knees. I pulled out my wand staring at the open door as a figure came into view. My eyes widened seeing a familiar flash of white hair. 

It was Draco Malfoy.


	5. Flashback #1

9 years ago 

“I’ve already told you, Lissy. No means no. You will not attend Hogwarts.” Severus snapped at me. I frowned, jutting out my bottom lip towards the tall man as he flipped through a textbook, boringly setting it back into the bookshelf. 

“That’s not fair! I got my letter 3 years ago and I get one every year! Why can’t I go?!” 

“Lissandra!” I clenched my jaw together hearing my father’s raised voice as he shot me a narrowed glare. He sighed shortly after, rubbing his forehead before catching my eyes again. “Your skills exceed those of your age. That’s why I chose for you to attend Durmstrang.” 

“But I don’t like-“ 

“It’s not about what you like or don’t like, Lissy. One day, you’ll understand.” I watched my father shuffle back towards his study, pausing in the doorway to look over his shoulder at me. 

“I’m preparing an Amorentia for my class. Would you like to help me?” I looked up at him. His dark eyes against his pale skin while his shiny black hair was matted against his face. He had stopped caring for himself ever since mother passed away. I walked up beside him, his thin lips curving up into a small smile. My father was never one for apologies however the little gestures such as his smile made up for it. I returned his smile. 

“Always.”


	6. Chance Encounters

Draco’s eyes moved slowly through the room. I held my breath as he took large steps inside the study. Lola’s charms were strong enough to deter any lost or dark soul from entering into the home. However, if one did enter, they would only see remnants of a deteriorated home and nothing more. Thankfully, that was what Draco was staring at. I watched as he slowly peered at the bookshelves gazing upon the number of tattered potions books.

I had only seen Draco once before, 6 years ago at Hogwarts. I remembered seeing him through the throng of Death Eaters. He stood out from the rest of them. He emitted fear back then but now, a darkness seeped through his pores. 

His dark attire fitted perfectly to his sculpted body while his white hair, much longer than before, was slicked back perfectly. He turned slightly towards the fireplace, a frown situated on his lips as he peered up at the faded portrait. The fireplace lit up his pale face shadowing the dark circles under his eyes and the strained veins on his forehead and neck. He looked deep in thought. 

He turned away from the portrait heading straight towards us as I held my breath. Even the smallest of movement or breath would reveal us as I felt Lola clutch tighter onto my leg. He stood near me, his eyes slowly moving over the tattered remains of the home. His eyes were a hard steel color, empty and cold. His lips curved into a sneer, his hand slowly reaching into his coat pocket. 

“I know you’re watching me.” He pulled his wand out pointing it straight towards my face, his eyes starring at me. My eyes narrowed as I motioned for Lola to move quietly away. She hesitated before hiding herself behind the desk. 

“Stupefy!” He shouted as I dodged away from the spell, breaking the concealment charm. I rolled to the side balancing myself on my feet as I slowly looked up at Draco. His eyes were directly on me, not caring about the changes to the interior. I stood up slowly, watching him as I smirked slightly. 

“Seems like my father taught you well in Occlumency.” 

“Don’t take me as a fool.” He said darkly, his wand still trained on me. “Your take on a concealment charm is child’s play.” 

“It’s worked thus far.” I gripped my wand tighter. “It’s deterred your fellow Death Eaters every time.” 

“It’s not a compliment when their brains are the size of a peanut.” Draco snickered. “You’re a wanted witch, Snape. And I’m going to bring you in.” 

“You really think I’m going to let you, of all people, capture me?” I smirked again, taking a step towards him making him grip his wand harder. “I’d like to see you try.” 

Draco immediately started firing spells my way without a thought. I blocked each of them, the spells bouncing off and hitting into the nearby furniture and books. Papers flew everywhere in the smal room making Draco hesitate. I quickly stepped up, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. I tripped him forcing him to the ground on his stomach. He landed with a loud thud as I kept my knee on his arm, my wand trained to his neck. He moved aggressively under me while I held him down tighter. 

“Careful, Malfoy, I might just take off your head.” I said, feeling him settle down under me. 

“Get off of me!” He snapped, making me smile slightly. I threw his wand to the side to putting a binding charm around his wrists and ankles. I got off of him, flipping him over as I smirked slightly. 

“Happy?” He glared up at me as I walked over to his wand picking it up. “Lola, go secure the entrance again. I don’t want anymore intruders.” The elf appeared behind the desk, eyes widening at the sight of Draco. 

“Y-yes mam..and you..?” 

“I’ll be fine.” I smiled at her as she shuffled away. I leaned against the desk staring down at Draco. He had wiggled himself into an upright position, glaring up at me. 

“Why don’t you just kill me?”

“I’m not a murderer, Malfoy.” 

“Your father was.” I stared at Draco, anger starting to rise in my veins. My eyes slowly narrowed making him smirk. “Your father was the reason Hogwarts fell, why everything went to shit. He was a Death Eater and look at you..a halfbreed, a lackey for the blood traitors.”

“Watch your tongue-“ 

“As if you think I’d take orders from a Veela? Filthy scum. If you were truly the daughter of Snape, you’d bow down to me!” 

“Enough!” I snapped, pushing myself off of the desk and side kicking Draco in the face. He landed with a loud thump on the floor, groaning and curling his body up. He spat out some blood, glaring at me through his white hair. My breath was ragged, anger completely taking over my body as I let out a slow breath. 

“Keep talking, I dare you.” I hissed watching Draco’s eyes widen ever so slightly before narrowing again. He struggled to sit up again, blood lining his bottom lip while he smirked at me. 

“You don’t scare me, Veela. Threaten me all you want but I’ll-“ I silenced him with another swift kick to the face, watching him fall again to the ground unconscious. I stood over him, my shoulders shaking with anger as I felt a cold chill run down my spine. 

“Well you should be.”


	7. The Plan

Lola had come back up in quite a fizzy seeing Draco unconscious on our floor. There were only a few options I had. Erase his memories completely or hold him hostage. 

“What are you going to do, Lady Lissandra?” 

“I’m not too sure yet, Lola.” I murmured going through a few books that were on the desk. I remembered that people who were proficient at Occlumency were harder to erase the memories of. Father had mentioned a few students who showed promise in Occlumency, one of them being Draco. I bit my lower lip immediately grabbing my coat and scarf. 

“Lola, I’ll be back. If Malfoy wakes up, just knock him out again.” 

“B-but, my Lady! I-I..” I handed her a large book, smiling. 

“Just hit him on the head with this a few times. Should do the trick.” She took the large book, her eyes widening as she nodded. I apparated out of the home back into the empty field as I clutched the scarf tighter to my face. It was getting a lot colder now especially at night as I slipped past the concealed barrier. I knocked on the door, glancing behind me as the door slowly opened exposing Mr. Weasley’s surprised face. 

“Lissandra? Merlin, get in here! It’s freezing.” I smiled my thanks as he locked the door behind me. He motioned me over towards the fireplace as I noticed that most of the house was empty. “The kids are asleep. They stuffed themselves full.” I chuckled sitting in a chair across from the man as he stared at me carefully.

“Why are you here? Is something wrong?” 

“Erm.” I hesitated before sighing. “Draco Malfoy is in my home.” Septimus blinked a few times as his cheeks flared in color. 

“I’m sorry? The Malfoy boy? In your home?” 

“Not so much a boy anymore but yes. He saw right through our concealment charm but I have him unconscious now.” Septimus blinked at me rapidly as if I had spoken another language to him. 

“Wait, start from the beginning again. What happened?!” I explained in entirety the events that had just occurred. Septimus had started to rub his forehead, his eyes furrowed in concern. 

“You don’t think it’s wise to just erase his memory?” I shook my head. 

“No. He’s skilled in Occlumency. We can’t take the chance that he tells Voldemort everything.” 

“So you suggest we keep him here?” 

“Not here. I was thinking of the home in West Berkshire that we use.” Septimus raised an eyebrow towards me. 

“Your hometown?” I nodded watching as the older man processed the information. “I think it’s best if you take the trio with you.” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Aren’t they needed here more so?” 

“I’d rather they help you the boy. He’s quite a handful and frankly I’m just worried about you.” 

“I’ll be quite fine-“ 

“Please.” My lips formed into a tight line before I let out a slow sigh. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning than at dawn. Can you let them know when they wake?” I stood up along with Septimus who nodded, walking me to the door. 

“Be safe, Lissandra.” I smiled back at the man, pulling my scarf around my neck tightly. 

“I always am. See you tomorrow.”


	8. Hibiscus, Details, and Goodbyes

“How long are you planning on keeping me tied up?! Wait till I get my hands on you filthy elf!” Draco roared as I sighed, sitting on the desk. He had finally woken up, the next morning, in an absolute rage. Lola stood nearby, holding the book tightly waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

“I’ll be back, Lola.” I said, sliding on my coat again hearing Draco snarl my way.

“And you! You let me go this instant! Once my father realizes I’m missing he’ll-“

WHAP!

I blinked seeing Draco unconscious again while Lola stood over him, her eyes wide. I gave the elf a thumbs up taking a glance towards Draco.

“He’ll probably kill me tenfold.” I said quietly before giving a swift nod towards Lola. I apparated back at the Weasley residence, knocking on the door quietly. I looked behind me seeing the sun slowly starting to rise over the hills. Ginny opened the door, smiling at me.

“Morning Lissandra.” I smiled back at the girl, following her inside.

“Morning Ginny. Is that hibiscus?” She nodded, locking the door behind her.

“Yeah, I just brewed it. Want some?”

“Please.”

“The others are waiting in the living area. I’ll bring it out to you.” I nodded my thanks walking towards the back area seeing them first. Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Septimus, and Shacklebolt were all seated closely together. I paused in the doorway hearing the old minister’s heavy sigh.

“Things will only get worse now that the Prophet has revealed Draco’s missing.”

“Words gotten out?” I asked, making everyone look up. I smiled at them as I stood by the fireplace, leaning on the mantle. Ginny followed after me handing me a teacup before settling down beside Harry.

“Yeah, seems as though Narcissa put in a special request. Word is, Draco didn’t let anyone know where he’s going.”

“She must be worried.” Hermione muttered making Ron scoff.

“Who cares. We have him now. Just wait till I see him.” Ron said, pumping his fist into his free hand.

“You’re not there to hurt him, Ronald.” Molly snapped appearing from the kitchen. She gave me a smile which I returned.

“Your mother’s right, Ron. There’s a chance we will be able to use Draco someway.” Septimus said as I quietly took a sip of the hot tea.

“Well I’m going as well.” George said, making me frown.

“George, I think-“ I started to say.

“No. I’m going.” He said flatly.

“As am I.” Ginny stated, this time Harry looking at her in shock.

“Septimus, it’s only one man. We don’t need a full brigade to look after him. It’ll only draw more attention to us.” I said, pursing my lips together.

“Don’t underestimate him, Lissandra. Remember, Cheshire? He wiped out all of those wizards by himself.” I sighed, taking another sip of the tea. Hermione turned on the couch towards me, giving me a slight smile.

“We know him a bit..it might be helpful to.. you know. Get to know him.”

“As if any of us want to be around him let alone get to know him, ‘mione.” Harry snorted as I gave Hermione an apologetic smile.

“Well, if we’re all settled, we should go. I’ll meet you guys there.” Everyone stood up, speaking quietly as I watched Molly and Septimus give their children hugs. An ache ran through my body as I looked away out the window while wrapping the scarf around my neck tightly.

“Lissy,” I looked up to see Hermione walk towards me, “you okay? You seem a bit on edge.” I smiled slightly at the kind girl.

“I’m fine. Just overthinking the situation we’re in.” Hermione smiled, placing a hand on my arm.

“Overthinking won’t do you any good. It’ll only make you worry more. Think of this as a fun getaway! Except we can’t really go out...and we are holding Draco hostage..”

We both looked at each other in silence before breaking out into laughter. Hermione wiped a tear from the edge of her eyes as I smiled warmly at the girl. I finished the tea, setting the cup on the countertop while adjusting my gloves.

“I have some things to grab before heading over to Devon. Safe passage, Hermione.” She nodded following me to the door.

“See you soon, Lissandra.”

.

Lola was watching me as I was stuffing clothes and books into one of the magical bags Hermione had given me a few years back. It was able to hold anything but be the size of a small purse. Perfect for the fugitive life. Draco was still unconscious but propped upright against a chair.

“Lola, can you grab me some extra vials and father’s potion kit for me?” Lola nodded, moving quickly to the study. I paused in my packing to crouch down in front of Draco. His white hair had become unruly due to Lola’s book swipes and our tussle earlier. Dark circles underlined his eyes as well as heavy bags. It didn’t seem like the Malfoy boy had gotten any sleep within the past few months. His pale lips had a nasty split in the corner but then I noticed a few scars running down his neck which disappeared into his black button up.

“I brought the items Lady Lissandra.” I looked over as Lola hobbled over to me, placing the items into the bag. I smiled at her as I clasped her small, wrinkled hands in mine.

“Thank you Lola..for everything.” I let go of her hands as she slowly opened her hands to see a small handkerchief in her palms. Her eyes widened as she jolted her head up to me. I smiled slightly. “You’re free.”

“B-but Lady Lissandra..”

“You’ve served my family for decades but now it’s time to part ways. You’ve been by my side ever since I was young and I can’t repay you for your kindness. You don’t deserve this kind of stress.” Large tears emerged in the corners of Lola’s eyes as I wiped them away with my fingers. She hurled herself into my chest as I smiled hugging the elf.

“I’ll never forget you..Lissandra.”

“Neither will I, Lola. Now go, I’ll get rid of the incantations.” Lola let go of me, nodding as she turned to leave before looking my way again.

“This man is dangerous, Lissandra. Please take every precaution you can.” I nodded as Lola gave me a wave before apparating quietly. A strange feeling sank in my stomach and chest.

“It’s happening again..” I whispered, holding the side of my head.

“What’s happening again?” I looked up seeing Draco completely alert and glaring daggers my way. I didn’t say anything but stood up gathering the last of my belongings. “You know they’re coming. My father and my men. They’ll find us.”

“I highly doubt that, Malfoy.” I waved my wand at the large family portrait as it shrunk in size. I placed it last into my bag as I slung it across my chest. “Can you stand?” Draco snorted, attempting to stand but failing since his arms were tied behind him. I sighed, grabbing his one arm and helping him up.

“Get your filthy hands off of me.” He snarled towards me. He was much taller than me as I grabbed his wand placing it into my bag.

“Get used to them.” I waved my wand in the air as the walls began to shake and quack. The wallpaper started to deteriorate, the furniture turning dull, and memories dying in the floors. I looked around, feeling my throat choke up with sadness as my grip tightened slightly around his arm.

“Fucks sake, you’re going to make my arm go numb!” Draco snapped as I glared at him. I couldn’t get emotional at this time. They were all waiting. I closed my eyes slowly as the room started to distort around us before completely being pulled away from the only place I called home.


	9. Bitter Reunion

D.M POV 

I wanted to fucking scream but no matter how hard I tried to open my mouth, it wouldn’t fucking open. I forced my eyes open, my head spinning from apparating on an empty stomach. We had apparated into an empty wheat field. The large stalks gently grazed against my body while the warm breeze hit against my face. 

We were definitely more south now. 

“Stop daydreaming.” I jerked my head to the side seeing my captor eyeing me carefully. I narrowed my eyes towards her spatting out insults in my brain. Her eyes shimmered in the sunlight a hint of a smile tugging on her lips. She pulled my arm slightly forcing me to walk after her. 

Stupid idiot. I thought to myself. I knew better than to go searching in Spinner’s End. I should’ve at least told mother. It probably would’ve upset her. 

But I needed to find her. I needed answers. 

I hadn’t even noticed the path we had gone onto which lead into a town. We stopped before a dilapidated home as she whispered something into the back door. It immediately swung open as she pushed me inside first. I stumbled a bit, stabling myself last minute as I heard the door close. 

“Lissandra?” A voice called out. A very familiar, disgusting, voice. 

“Here, Hermione.” 

Oh fuck no. 

The lights slowly began to illuminate showcasing a number of faces in the living room area. I could feel my blood boiling as my eyes laid upon my former nemesis, Harry Potter. 

“Sit down, big boy, yeah?” I looked to my side to see a Weasley standing beside me. He placed a large hand on my shoulder forcing me down into a chair. I wanted to burn his hand for touching me. 

“Thank goodness you’re alright. You were late so we thought the worst.” I narrowed my eyes watching Hermione Granger run up to the Veela. Her brown eyes looked at me, her lips pressed in a thin line before looking back at the girl. “Did you seal his lips? He’s usually very..chatty.” 

“I did. He wouldn’t shut up.” The Veela said, sighing near the end. 

“Sounds like him. Merlin, time hasn’t been good to you, Malfoy.” My skin rippled with anger watching Ron Weasley and Potter step up to me. They both looked haggard, everyone did. 

“What do we do now?” Potter asked, glaring my way. Everyone started to talk quietly to each other as my eyes drifted over towards the girl. 

Lissandra Snape. The daughter of my mentor. An absolute unknown. Her features were much softer close by. Petite nose, soft jawline, and high cheekbones. However, her eyes were very observant. They moved slowly between everyone in the room, watching them as if she was still learning them. There was a distant look in her eyes, almost an underlying emotion to them but I couldn’t pinpoint it. Her eyes settled onto me as she raised an eyebrow my way. 

Anger and pain. That’s what I saw but as quickly as I saw it, a sharpness took over her gaze. A chill ran down my spine. Her gaze had the same impact when Voldemort looked at me. Calculating, dissecting, but yet completely empty. 

“Keep him in the drawing room so he’s not behind closed doors. We can’t trust him alone.” Ron scowled. 

“He couldn’t do magic even if he wanted too, Ronald. Lissy and I made sure of it.” Hermione argued. 

“Are you hungry?” I blinked a few times realizing that Lissandra had asked me a question. 

“So now we’re babying him?” Harry spat out. 

“We don’t need to treat him barbarically.” Hermione retorted. I glared at everyone including Lissandra who walked closer to me. She moved a finger over my lips as I felt then seperate slowly. I inhaled the strange air narrowing my eyes up at her. 

“Let me go! I’ll fucking kill you all myself!” I shouted. Hermione winced slightly, the boys tensing up near me. Lissandra only sighed. 

“I’d like to see you try Malfoy! You’ve already tried it once so come at us again!” Ron shouted, his face growing red. I smirked, lounging in the chair. 

“You’re already practically dead. I mean look at you pathetic lot. Cant even live normally. Serves you right for all the shit you fucked up before.” 

“You shut your mouth, Malfoy. You don’t know anything.” Harry spat out, taking a step towards me. 

“Harry-“ Lissandra started. 

“Oh yeah? I know you’re a fucking weak, pathetic excuse for a wizard. If you really were the Chosen One, you wouldn’t easily stopped Voldemort. But I forgot, you can’t do anything without the help of your bodyguard, Dumbledore.” I interrupted. Harry’s face was growing more and more red as he crossed the room quickly pointing his wand right at my throat. 

“Harry!” Hermione shrieked as I snarled at him, our eyes meeting with absolute rage. 

“Enough.” Lissandra took a step forward, putting a hand on Harry’s arm. After a few moments, he lowered his arm taking a few steps away before walking away completely. A door slammed in the distance as I scoffed. 

“What a fucking baby.” I could feel angry gazes on me as I looked at everyone in the room. “You’ll be fucking sorry for holding me captive. Just you wait.” Hermione and Ron exchanged looks while my eyes landed back onto Lissandra. 

She wasn’t angry but instead she looked sad. As if she pitied me.


	10. Curse of the Veela

“Are you sending an owl, Lissy?” I looked up from the table as Hermione sat across from me holding a cup of tea. She looked exhausted, covering a yawn with her arm. I smiled slightly at the girl before looking back down at my parchment. 

“Something like that. I wanted to let my...comrades know what was going on.” She raised an eyebrow at me. 

“Comrades?” I smiled some, continuing to write. 

“Something the students call themselves at Durmstrang. There were only a few that didn’t side with Voldemort. Those are the ones I’m writing too.” 

“Oh. You’ve never talked about your school life before. Tell me about your friends.” I stopped writing, blinking slowly. Memories of my school years started to flood my mind making my lips twitch up into another smile. 

“Boris, Dimitri, and Eva. Boris is very level-headed and the oldest. Dimitri is a ticking time bomb and Eva...well Eva is just Eva. She had a very odd way of using magic.” Hermione was smiling as I finished up my letter. I folded it carefully until it was in a simple square. 

“This is how we like to communicate now.” I walked over to the fireplace holding my hand out towards it. 

“Incendio.” Green flames erupted lapping up the leftover firewood. I pressed the letter to my lips, closing my eyes. “To those who fight for the freedom of the outcasts.” I tossed the letter into the fireplace watching as it immediately disappeared with a loud crack. The fire started to turn back to a normal color as I turned towards Hermione, smiling. Her mouth was ajar but she laughed, curling her legs underneath her. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Lissy.” 

“Please. You treat this half-breed as if she’s the new Chosen One. It’s actually pathetic how much you all rely on her.” A dark voice muttered behind us. I glanced behind me seeing Draco sitting up slowly on the cloth couch. He mumbled a few obscenities underneath his breath, a scowl on his lips. 

“Shut your trap, Malfoy.” George had appeared from his bedroom, running a hand through his long ginger hair. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, you insolent pig.” Draco spat back. 

“I’m a pig now? What do you call that nasty wife of yours then huh? What’s her name again? Pansy Piggy Parkinson?” George snapped back. 

“You actually married her?” Hermione started, looking wide eyed at Draco. He glared towards Hermione, a hiss escaping between his clenched teeth. 

“And you married a total loser, you filthy mudblood,” he swung his head towards George who had made his way to be in front of him, “and you. Don’t fucking talk about her. Don’t you have a grave to clean? What’s his name again? Frank? Flynn?” I could see the anger boiling in George’s face. I stepped forward trying to distance him from Draco but he pushed me back immediately. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped as he swung hard punching Draco right in the chin. 

“George!” Hermione cried out, her cup loudly clattering against the table. Draco’s head snapped to the side as he fell back against the couch, groaning. 

“Enough!” I shouted, grabbing George’s arm and pushing him back towards his room. He was glaring down at Draco. 

“Don’t you dare speak my brother’s name! He died because of you! I’ll fucking kill you!” 

“George!” I snapped, slapping him. He blinked at me wide eyed, his hand coming up to touch his red cheek. “Are you trying to get the whole town to notice us? My god, you’re the oldest one so act your age!” He narrowed his eyes at me bitterly looking away as he pushed my hand off of him. 

“Fuck off, Lissandra.” He stated, angrily walking back to his room and slamming the door. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. 

“Sit up, Malfoy. Let me see-”

“Get your filthy hands off of me.” Draco snapped. 

“I got it Hermione. Go sleep.” I turned away from George’s door walking back towards the couch. Hermione looked at me worriedly as I sent her a small smile. “Go.” 

She nodded glancing over at Draco before hurrying up the stairs to her room. Draco had sat back up, his chin and cheek starting to swell up from the punch. His lip was bleeding again. I crouched down in front of him rolling up the sleeves of my red turtleneck. 

“I don’t want you touching me either, Veela.” I smiled some to his remark as I looked up at him. His eyes were narrowed into slits turning away to spit out some blood. 

“I pity you, Malfoy.” He slowly looked over at me. 

“What did you say?” 

“I said, I pity you. For the man you became.” 

“What do you know-”

“I know that my father was very fond of you. He also said that you were destined for great things. I’m starting to think that he was a liar.” I blinked slowly up at Draco watching his face distort with different emotions. His sharp features were starting to bruise as he looked away angrily from me. 

“Your...Severus was not a liar. He was a murderer.” I smiled sadly at his response. 

“Is that what you really think?” Draco looked back at me, anger in his eyes. 

“You take me as a fool? Of course that’s what I think! I know! I saw it with my own two fucking eyes.” 

I was quiet for a few seconds seeing a moment of hesitation in Draco’s features. I raised my hand letting it hover around his injuries. He opened his mouth to say something but I had already begun to move my hand sideways across his face. He grimaced as the bruises and swelling began to disappear completely leaving almost no trace of an injury. I laid my hand in my lap looking over his face. He blinked a few times, opening and closing his mouth realizing that he had just been healed. He narrowed his eyes at me, lying back down on the couch, and turning away from me. 

“Don’t expect a thanks, Veela. Now leave me the fuck alone.” I chuckled, placing my hands on my knees to steady me up. I sat in one of the comforter chairs, leaning my head on my knuckles. Feeling a tug on my wrist, I glanced down to see blue and yellow bruising starting to form around my forearm. I traced over it, wincing at the pain as I lowered my sleeves to cover it. 

“We can take away the pain of those around us, Lissandra. However, with this gift comes a curse. We must be the ones to carry the pain, the burdens, the weight of their worries. That is the Curse of the Veela.” 

My mother’s words echoed deep within my mind as I glanced over at Draco’s sleeping form than to George’s shut door. 

But what do I do when it’s all too much? Who will carry my worries?


	11. The Durmstrang Trio

_**D.M POV** _

How long had it been since I got dragged to this god forsaken place? 5 days? 10 days? 1 year? They treated me like an absolute dog. They wouldn’t even untie me! I fidgeted with the ropes that had been digging into my wrists.

“If you keep that up, you’ll cut your wrists.” Granger said, looking at me over her book.

“At least it’ll end my misery then.” I spat out noticing how she flinched at my tone.

“Don’t bother talking to him ‘Mione. He’s an absolute prick.” My head jerked to the side watching Weaslebee hand her a coffee mug while glaring at me.

“Speak for yourself. Can't even afford clean clothes eh?”

“Stop it. Both of you.” Granger interjected mostly looking at Weasley. He slowly sat down beside her, watching my every move.

“When is Lissandra suppose to be back?” He asked, taking a sip of his drink. I glanced towards the door hearing them talk quietly to each other. The Veela had been gone for a few days. From the sounds of it, she also didn’t like to tell anyone where she was going.

“Don’t fret, Ronald. I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

Almost immediately after she spoke, the door opened. I looked away from it, closing my eyes in annoyance.

“It’s kind of musty in here, no?” A deep voice asked. It didn’t belong to any of the annoying idiots. I glanced over, curiosity taking the best of me, seeing 3 new people walk behind Lissandra, closing the door quietly behind them. 2 males, 1 female.

“Welcome back, Lissy!” Granger said, jumping up and walking over to her. Lissandra smiled slightly, a vacant expression in her eyes. The two men towered over Lissandra, eyeing the mudblood curiously.

“Hermione, these are my friends from Durmstrang. Boris, Dimitri, and Eva,” she turned towards the 3 motioning towards Hermione and Ron, “Они из Хогвартса.” (They are from Hogwarts.)

I raised an eyebrow hearing her speak the different language casually. Both of the males bowed to Hermione seeing her cheeks rise in color. I snorted, my lips forming in a sneer towards them. Lissandra glanced at me as the 3 also looked over.

“Это мальчик?” (Is that the boy?) One of the males asked, his light brown eyes moving between Lissandra and I.

“Hey! If you’re gonna talk shit about me then at least say it to my face!” I snapped. A smirk formed on the males lips.

“I see what you mean, мой дорогой (my dear). He has an awfully sharp yet stupid mouth.” He said, a heavy accent tickling his words.

“Let me rip his tongue out, L. Maybe it’ll quiet him down.” The female said, running her tongue against her bottom lip. Her golden hues were pure cat eyes. It reminded me of Madame Hooch.

“Please do.” Weasley snorted out as I shot him a glare.

“It’s quite alright, Eva. It doesn’t bother me.” Lissandra said quietly, looking at me. She had that look in her eyes again. Pity. 

“Hermione,” she turned her attention towards Granger, “come sit. I need to tell you something.”

The 5 of them sat at the table, speaking hushly. Soft enough to where I couldn’t even make out what they were saying. The hairs on my body stood up, looking between each of the newcomers. The way they held themselves and the energy they emitted didn’t bode well with me. The largest male was toying with a folded parchment, a small smile on his lips. These must’ve been the people Lissandra had been writing to before.

Eva had short black hair while the ends faded into a light brown. She was crouched in her seat, her eyes following a speck of light on the ceiling.

Dimitri was lounged in his chair. He was reflecting the light off of his ring entertaining Eva. He had a coy smirk on his lips while his eyes were trained on Eva.

And then Boris, the largest male. He sat beside Lissandra, intently listening on everything she was saying. Large black tattoos wrapped around his neck and cheek before disappearing into his shirt.

After a few minutes, the 5 of them stood up together. Granger rushed upstairs making Weasley jerk his head her way. He frowned following her. I watched Lissandra as she spoke with her friends. They laughed at something she said, a warm smile spreading across her face. She obviously adored these people.

More so than the ones here.

They walked to the door, Eva jumping into Dimitri’s arms before shifting into a small cat. I blinked rapidly seeing her curl her body around Dimitri’s neck, a smirk on his lips.

“Be safe, please. Don’t do anything reckless.” Lissandra said, running her fingers through the feline’s fur.

“We always are, L. Don’t worry so much.” Dimitri flashed her a smile which she returned. He lazily looked my way, eyes narrowed slightly. “Just let me know when you want me to take this shithead out of your hair.” Eva purred in response as I narrowed my eyes at the male. He smirked, exiting the house quickly leaving Boris behind. He was staring at me with piercing golden eyes, an unreadable expression on his face.

“What are you looking at?” I snapped. The ends of his lips curved into a smile, his eyes moving back over to Lissandra.

“Nothing that concerns me.”


	12. Ahead of Schedule

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? Dimitri and Eva can handle it.” Boris said slowly. I smiled up at the male seeing the uncertainty cross his face. I shook my head, crossing my arms across my chest.

“I’m sure. Knowing them, they’ll try to go off course and you know how bad that can turn out.” Boris’s lips curved into a smile, hiding a chuckle behind his hand. I studied his face, noticing the few new scars that lined his chiseled chin. I instinctively reached over, tracing my fingertip against one of them. He reached up, gently taking my hand away from his scars. His hold was warm as he reached over running a finger through the ends of my hair. A few strands sat on his index finger slowly meeting my gaze.

“They don’t hurt, мой дорогой друг.. (my dear friend)” I smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss the top of my head. “We’ll be back by the next moon cycle. будь осторожен, моя дорогая. (Be safe, my dear).”

I nodded as he took one last look over towards Draco before disappearing after Eva and Dimitri. The door closed slowly, my hand hovering over the door knob. A sigh escaped my lips as I turned around noticing Draco looking my way. His eyes narrowed, angrily turning away from me.

I was about to sit down when I heard a rumble of footsteps flying down the stairs. Hermione was red in the face, eyes wide as the moon.

“Death Eaters..! They’re here!”

“Already? They’re early..” Draco’s head snapped over towards Hermione as George appeared from his room, eyes darkened.

“I went up to start the barrier enchantment again but that’s when I saw them. Bellatrix was leading them and they’re only a few houses down now.” I clicked my tongue in annoyance against the roof of my mouth.

“What do we do?” George stepped up, gripping his wand tightly.

“You’re gonna die is what’s gonna happen.” Draco sneered. I reached over gripping George’s arm.

“Shut his mouth and stay with him. Make sure he doesn’t move an inch.” I let go of George’s arm as he nodded stiffly to me.

“Hermione, go do the barrier enchantment. I’ll do an external one but it’ll only work as long as everyone stays still. No matter what you hear, you cannot do anything okay? Just like how we talked about earlier..”

“But it’s dangerous-”

“No time to argue, just go!” Hermione hesitated before nodding and running back up the stairs. George grabbed Draco forcing him up the stairs as well, hearing a series of grunts and thumps. I let out a slow breath, walking to the door and placing a hand against it. Quietly, I began to say the incantation to disguise the inner parts of the home. It would be just like the incantation Lola did.

Except I wouldn’t be a part of it this time.

A knock on the door dragged me back into reality. I didn’t move, my eyes trained on the shadows dancing from underneath the door. Louder knocks followed, echoing through the dilapidated home.

“Open up! Under the order of the Dark Lord, Voldemort we’re here to search your home!” A gruff voice shouted from the other side. I slowly opened the door, blinking at the men dressed in all black in front of me. One of the man was bald, deep and ugly scarring running across his bald head. He raised an eyebrow my way, his eyes scanning me up and down.

“Good afternoon, gentleman. How can I be of service?” I smiled sweetly at them, keeping one hand securely wrapped around the doorknob. The other gentleman, with dark brown hair, cleared his throat.

“Move aside. We’re here for an inspection.”

“An inspection of what?”

“Just move! Are you bloody deaf you stupid whore?” The men stepped closer to the doorway as I blocked it with my body.

“I apologize but my masters aren’t here and they wouldn’t be happy with me if I let strangers into the home..especially ones as ratty as you.”

“Who you talkin’ to like that eh? You better fucking move before I kill you!” The man took a step forward, his ugly face close to mine as I narrowed my eyes slightly.

“Wait a second,” the bald man stepped forward, placing a hand on his mate’s shoulder. He was eyeing me peculiarly. “What’s your name lassy?” I stayed quiet watching as the man’s face distorted with anger. He lunged for me, taking a fistful of my sweater forcing me back into the home. He threw me against the table as I collided heavily against it. The wood snapped under me feeling my body hit the floor loudly. I tasted blood in my mouth as I slowly tried to stand back up. He grabbed me again pushing me against one of the cobble pillars, lips curled in a sneer over his crooked teeth.

“I’ll only ask you one more time..what’s your name?” I looked at the man before I began to laugh quietly. Confusion ran across both of the men’s faces as they looked at each other quickly.

“You’re fucking dead.”


	13. Change of Plans

“It seems you’ve caught yourself in a pickle, L.” 

_ CRACK!  _

A spell hit the other man sending him flying into George’s bedroom. The other man jolted, jerking his head over to his comrade. 

“Pilsen!” He was answered with silence as I looked over his shoulder. Boris stood in the doorway, his golden eyes glowing with intensity. A sly smile was perched on his lips as he tilted his head to the side. 

“You’re late.” I breathed out. The man let out a roar of frustration as he spun around me, keeping a thick arm against the front of my shoulders to pull me to him. He held his wand against the side of my neck as he faced off towards Boris. 

“Stay back! I’ll kill her!” Boris raised an eyebrow, twirling his wand between his fingers. He took a menacing step forward forcing the man and I back a step. 

“I mean it! I-I’ll-“ I felt him loosen his grip as his wand clattered to the floor. A loud thump vibrated through my feet as I looked behind me to see Hermione standing at the top of the stairs, wand trained on the Death Eater. She had stupefied him. Her eyes were wide as she looked between him, Boris, then I. Boris chuckled, clapping slowly. 

“Seems like the  malen'kaya lan'  (little doe) has fight.” Boris said. Hermione walked down the steps to me, her lips pressed in a tight line. 

“I couldn’t sit back and just wait. You can’t be always throwing yourself into danger, Lissy. We can help too.” She said defiantly. I smiled some as she handed me a handkerchief. She motioned to the corner of my mouth as I wiped the blood from it. 

“Well there’s no fun unless you’re in the thick of it, I suppose.” I said making Hermione wrinkle her nose in disapproval. Boris glanced out the window as we all heard a series of explosions. Hermione’s face paled. 

“Is that..?” 

“Dimitri’s done it again...” I frowned. Screams and angry yells could be heard in the distance as I tied my hair up into a ponytail. “Hermione, it’s time to go.” She nodded to me rushing upstairs to get everyone. 

We had hatched a plan. We knew the Death Eaters were going to come and we had planned on capturing a few more for intel however it seems like plans change in an instant. I walked up to Boris who was staring intently out the window. 

“What is it?” He was frowning, his arms crossed against his chest. 

“This might be harder than we anticipated.” We both shared a look before looking towards the stairs to see everyone coming down. Draco had a disgusted look in his eyes as he saw the Death Eater frozen on the ground. Harry walked up to us, warily looking at Boris. 

“Hello Boris.” 

“Harry.” Boris said. They had met long ago but still seemed to hold a distaste for each other. Boris thought Harry was weak while Harry didn’t trust Boris. Harry looked at me, wand firmly gripped in his hand. 

“We’re fighting beside you.” I raised an eyebrow. “I refuse to hide anymore and achieve absolutely nothing! How are we supposed to rightfully take back what’s ours if we just sit on our asses all day.” I smiled to his firm resolve. I didn’t necessarily agree with the group fighting however it seemed as though things had been settled. 

“Just don’t get yourself killed.” He nodded as I looked around the room. We hadn’t planned on an all attack strategy but maybe it could work. Only maybe though. 

“What about him?” George asked, motioning to Draco. I looked at him before looking back at Boris. 

“Someone will need to stay here with him. You seem capable of doing that.” Boris said, raising an eyebrow towards the red head. George narrowed his eyes at Boris opening his mouth to object before closing it tightly. 

“The barrier is compromised George. They’ll be coming here before anything. You’ll be our last defense if they get through.” I said. He looked at me, nodding stiffly as he cracked a tight smile my way. 

“We should go. Something doesn’t feel right.” Boris muttered, moving towards the door. George had already taken an angry looking Malfoy back upstairs as Ron and Hermione shared a kiss. 

“Ronald, don’t do anything stupid okay?” 

“I won’t leave your side.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head. She was trying to look strong but I could tell she was scared. Harry and Ginny were also speaking quietly to each other as they all looked towards me.

“We’re ready.” 

.

We split up. Ginny and Harry stayed near the home, Ron and Hermione took up the second flank, while Boris and I moved towards the inner parts of town. The home was covered by fields and trees however a few straggler Death Eaters had made their way over. Boris finished them off quickly as we moved swiftly towards Dimitri and Eva’s position. 

“Don’t overexert yourself, L.” Boris said, glancing down at me. 

“I’ll try not too.” I smiled at his concern. He didn’t want a repeat of what took place at Hogwarts. I heard Dimitri before I even saw him. 

“Come at me you little cockroaches!” A series of explosions followed after his war cry. We broke out into a sprint seeing him in the middle of the town square, laughing. Bodies laid around him as he turned towards us, a large smile on his lips. 

“Finally! I thought maybe you had gotten yourself killed.” 

“It doesn’t look like you needed us at all, Dimitri.” I said, wrinkling my nose. 

“I really didn’t but it’s refreshing to see you both.” He said sarcastically. 

“Where’s Eva?” Boris asked, looking around for the small girl. 

“Surveillance. She should be back any minute.” Dimitri said, tapping his wand against his shoulder. “Where are the children?” 

“Dimitri.” I narrowed my eyes towards him. He responded with an innocent smile. 

“It seems as though we have an audience.” Boris stated flatly coming to stand beside Dimitri. Behind Dimitri, a row of Death Eaters were stalking our way. Their faces were covered by silver masks, one Death Eater leading them all - Bellatrix LeStrange. 

Her black hair was wildly flapping around her, a snarl plastered onto her dark lips. Her black dress whipped around feet as they stopped walking, a few feet separating us. 

“Well, well, well. I knew I smelled an inbred nearby.” Bellatrix sneered, her lips peeling over crooked, yellow teeth. I came to stand in between the boys, tension thick in the air. 

“She’s mine..” Dimitri snarled beside me. Bellatrix’s smile widened, jauntily walking towards us. 

“Thank you for making my job easier, Lissandra! I was really hoping to not have to set foot in the disgusting homes.” Bellatrix said, looking in disgust at the town’s structures. 

“My orders are to bring you to him. Alive...but that doesn’t mean you can’t be missing some limbs.” She licked her lower lip, laughter drifting over the Death Eaters. “Now be a good little girl before I rip your teeth out!” 

“Lissandra?” Boris asked quietly, never taking his eyes off of the group of witches and Wizards in front of us. A chill ran through my body, dark smoke starting to pool around my feet. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as I clenched my fists by my side. Dimitri chuckled beside me, readying his wand knowing what the outcome would be. 

“Don’t leave my side okay?” I whispered. 

“Never.” Boris and Dimitri responded in unison. 

The outcome would be a complete bloodbath. 


	14. The Cries of a Mother

I let out a shaky breath as I looked around the destroyed courtyard. The fountain that once stood in the middle had been toppled over into numerous pieces while there were multiple dents in the cobblestone paths. I looked towards Boris seeing beats of sweat and blood running down his cheek as he kicked over an unconscious Death Eater. Dimitri had gone to search for Eva as the only one left standing was Bellatrix.

She glared my way, continuing to rain spells towards me. Black, tendril like limbs appeared quickly from the smoke below me blocking and repelling the spells. They moved in the wind like flowers before disintegrating into small particles. Bellatrix let out an aggravated roar, snapping her wrist once more towards me.

“You...I’ll kill you!” She screamed, ready to fire another spell when a loud pop stopped her. Another figure appeared beside Bellatrix as Boris and I readied ourselves once again.

“Wait.” I called out to Boris who looked at me quizzically. A woman had apparated, placing a hand on Bellatrix’s shoulder. She had flowing white hair, dark eyes, and fluorescent skin.

“Narcissa!” Bellatrix cried out as I raised an eyebrow towards her. Draco’s mother.

“Please. My son. You have my son, don’t you?” She said slowly, her tone steady. Boris and I exchanged another look as Narcissa took a step towards me.

“My Draco...please. I need to see my son.” Her words were pleading, begging almost.

“Give me back my son!” She screamed, my face distorting in pain. Her screams pierced into my soul.

“Lissandra..” Boris whispered, placing a hand on my back.

“Tell the others to go. And bring him.” Boris hesitated before nodding and apparating from the area.

“Move, Narcissa! I need her!” Bellatrix hissed but quieted as Narcissa glared her way.

“No! If you kill her, we lose all connection to Draco and..and I can’t lose him.” Narcissa looked my way again, a sad expression crossing her face. I could feel a tug pulling on my chest again.

A small pop cracked behind me as I saw the relief wash over her face.

“Let go of me you—“

“Draco..?” Narcissa whispered. I glanced back seeing Draco’s head snap upwards at his mother’s voice. His face paled.

“M..Mother?”

“Thank heavens above..” Narcissa started to move towards us as I narrowed my eyes slightly. The tendrils appeared again, jutting from the ground in front of Narcissa in diagonal fashion. They blocked her way as she gasped, stumbling a few steps away.

“Don’t touch her!” Draco roared furiously towards me. The tendrils disappeared again as Narcissa stared wide eyed at me.

“I let you see him now take this message back to your Lord,” Narcissa and Bellatrix narrowed their eyes, a hiss escaping from Bellatrix, “tell him that I’m coming for revenge and a little bit more.” The smoke started to thicken below our feet making Narcissa’s eyes widen.

“No! Don’t leave!” Narcissa screamed as Boris grabbed Draco ready to apparate. Bellatrix pushed past her sister firing spells our way. “Bella stop! You’ll hurt Draco!”

I repelled the spells wincing as one whizzed but my cheek.

“Now, Lissandra!” The smoke erupted with a flash consuming the 3 of us. Darkness enveloped us, the sound of Narcissa’s cries fading quickly.

.

“Shit, shit, shit.”

I was the last to apparate. I looked down hearing Boris’s distraught words as my eyes widened.

Draco was bleeding profusely from his side.

He was gasping for air, his eyes wide in fear and agony. Boris was holding his hands against the wound.

“What happened?!” I shouted immediately kneeling down on Draco’s other side. Blood was seeping through Boris’s hands as his face distorted some.

“I..I think one of the hex’s hit him on our way out. I couldn’t see..I didn’t..”

“Boris.” I placed a hand on his arm seeing his eyes slowly meet mine. His panic look began to disappear as I replaced his hands with mine.

“Get us home.” I muttered, pressing against Draco’s wound. Boris started to quietly chant a spell as Draco jerked his gaze towards me. He wrapped his cold fingers around my wrist, holding them tightly. He was mumbling something as i furrowed my eyebrows together. I leaned down towards him, feeling his cool breath against my hair and face. My eyes widened hearing his words.

“I deserve death.”


	15. Secrets Unveiled

It was an absolute panic when we arrived. Hermione, Ginny and Dimitri were bent over Eva who had a gash in the middle of her chest. She had been attacked by a werewolf. Ron, George, and Harry had already started putting up the barrier around our new home. Boris had helped me lay Draco down in the guest bedroom, his face paling even more from the blood loss. I heard a sickening scream come from the other bedroom jerking Boris’s head upwards. Eva was the only family he had left. 

“Go.” He looked down at me, panic written all over his face once again. I smiled at him as he nodded running to his sister. I pressed harder into Draco’s wound seeing him grimace in pain. 

“Let me die.” He muttered, his silver eyes starting to go vacant. “I should’ve said goodbye to her..” he trailed off. 

“I’m not letting you die, Malfoy.” I glanced down at him seeing his eyes roll back, his body starting to go into spasms. “Malfoy...Malfoy! Fuck...Ron!” I screamed towards the door. Ron came running in, his face going through a mixture of emotions. 

“Ron, I need you to press down against the wound. I need to stop the bleeding.” He didn’t budge. 

“Why would I try to save him? It’s one less Death Eater to worry about.” 

“Please, Ron. Put your differences aside and help me.” 

“I’m not going to--”

“Ronald! Fucks sake, he is dying!” I snapped, eyes narrowing towards the red head. He hesitated, shocked from my outburst but slowly moved towards the bed replacing my hands with his. “Press harder or else he’ll bleed out.” I said sharply as I ripped open his shirt. Dark red veins were pulsating throughout his chest, the remnants of scars littered across his body. I hovered my hand over the middle of his chest letting in a slow breath. A faint glow emanated from the palm of my hand against his chest. 

“Let him feel no pain, let the suffering be lifted upon those who seek it. Let us, the harbingers of agony, take upon this torment...let him live.” The glow began growing in size, the red veins slowly beginning to disappear from his chest. I grimaced feeling the immediate pain shoot up into my arm. It felt like a thousand needles were being jabbed into my arm over and over again as I gripped my wrist with my free hand, feeling it start to falter. If I broke away from the spell, everything would go right back to the recipient. Which means -- Draco would die. 

The light faded slowly leaving a still Draco. Ron’s eyes were bug eyed as he slowly removed his hands as the wound began to scar over. I moved my hand away, clenching it into a fist. The pain had died down to a dull tingling as I moved over to listen for his heartbeat. It was slowly and steady.

“Thank Merlin..” I breathed out standing up and away from the bed. It was quiet in the home as I looked towards the door, wondering what happened with Eva. 

“I’ll...I’ll stay and watch for Malfoy. You go see your friend.” I looked down at Ron who moved a chair over to the wall. He looked at me, guilt written all over his face as he looked away. “Hermione’s a brilliant witch but you might be able to heal better.” I smiled softly at him. 

“Thanks Ron.” He muttered a response as I closed the door behind me. Boris and Eva’s home hadn’t changed since the last time I was here. Comfortable 2 story home with an elegant flair to it. Boris had inherited it after his parent’s death while Eva took it to herself to decorate it. I continued down the hall, pausing by Eva’s door. My hand was shaking as I jerked it away from the doorknob to hold it against my chest. I let out a slow breath, my hand relaxing finally as I pushed it into my coat pocket. I opened the door with my good hand noticing Boris and Dimitri sitting on chairs while Hermione was standing beside Eva. Boris looked up, giving me a slight smile. 

“How is she?” I asked walking closer. 

“She’ll live. She’s sleeping now.” Boris said quietly. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I walked up beside Hermione. She smiled at me, hovering her wand above Eva’s chest. It was definitely a nasty, werewolf cut for sure. Hermione had done amazingly at healing the wound. 

“Bloody brilliant, Hermione.” I smiled towards the witch seeing her cheeks flush with color. 

“It seems like you live up to your name, malen'kaya lan' (little doe). The brightest witch of her time.” Dimitri smugly said making Boris and I laugh. Hermione’s jaw dropped looking between the 3 of us. 

“How..wait, why are you laughing?” 

“Because it’s widely known that Durmstrang has much more talented witches than Hogwarts.” Boris said, a smirk on his lips glancing over towards me. I smiled at Hermione’s flushed cheeks patting her on the shoulder. Hermione pouted, a hint of a smile teasing behind her lips. 

“How’s Malfoy?” Hermione asked. 

“Alive. Bellatrix hit him with a nasty spell. Ron’s sitting with him now.” I could feel the stares from Dimitri and Boris. 

“Ron? Like my Ron?” Hermione asked, her jaw dropping. I laughed some. 

“Yes, your Ron.” 

“Well, this I need to see. Are you coming?” She walked towards the door glancing towards us. I shook my head, motioning for her to go on. 

“Go ahead. I’ll be there shortly.” She nodded, closing the door behind her. It was quiet between the 3 of us as I sat down on the edge of Eva’s bed. Dimitri had been holding her hand the entire time, rubbing a freehand against his forehead. 

“How bad was it this time?” Dimitri asked, speaking through his hand, his eyes sternly looking towards me. 

“It wasn’t bad—“

“It was bad. I saw it.” Boris interjected, walking up and resting his hands on the wooden end posts. I glanced up at Boris, a frown on my lips. “Out with it.” 

I sighed, pulling my hand out and flipping it over. My palm had a large burn-like scar in the middle of it. Jagged edges lined the scar making it look like a large skin colored sun. Coming up the scar lined jagged deep red cuts dancing up the wrist to the middle of my forearm. Parts of my forearm skin were slowly bruising, colors morphing between yellow and deep purple. The cuts burned with anger as Boris placed a finger against my skin. I immediately recoiled from his touch, a stinging sensation searing into my skin from his slight touch. His eyes darkened as I held it to my chest. I heard him take in a sharp breath. 

“Dont, Boris. Please. I already know.” I whispered. It was silent again between us. Dimitri cleared his throat breaking the silence. 

“Well, if you don’t want to hear it from Boris. I’ll say it—“ 

“Dimitri—“ I started. 

“You can’t keep hiding it from us. We’re not stupid.” He hissed. 

“I’m not trying to—“ 

“Then let us help you!” He shouted. I bit my lower lip hard looking away from him and down at my lap as I clenched my hands into fists. I could feel a knot in my throat as Dimitri sighed, holding a bit tighter to Eva’s hand. 

“You’re dying Lissandra.” 

I clapped a hand over my mouth holding back in a sob. Strong hands gripped my shoulders as Boris pressed his forehead against the back of my head. 

“We’ve known.” He murmured. Tears spilled from my eyes as I cried into my hand. 

Unbeknownst to all of them, a figure leaned against the wall hearing the entire conversation, their lips pressed into a tight line. 

“So that’s your secret, Veela.”


	16. The Blame Game

“How’s Eva doing?” Hermione asked, waving her wand around as the food started to plate itself.

“Much better. She’s been training with Dimitri to get her strength back up.” I said, glancing out the kitchen window. Boris was standing outside looking up towards the blue sky, his back turned towards the home.

“So…” I looked back over towards Hermione who had a small smile on her lips, “Boris seems to have a keen eye on you.” I blinked rapidly at Hermione feeling my cheeks flush with color.

“Don't be silly, Hermione. He’s like a brother to me.” Hermione scoffed.

“Okay but you don’t see Ronald looking at Ginny that way.” I looked at Hermione, a frown on my lips realizing she had caught me there. I sighed, looking out the window again seeing Eva and Dimitri join with Boris. They were talking and laughing amongst themselves.

“It was never the right time for us. Right person, wrong time sort of thing.” I said quietly, remembering our times in school together. Hermione hummed beside me, looking out the window as well.

“Even now?” I chuckled.

“When you’re a fugitive, you don’t really think about love that much.” Hermione looked at me, sadness in her eyes as I shook my head.

“Don’t look at me like that. Please, it’s fine.” I smiled while patting her shoulder. “Enough about me, how’s Malfoy?” Hermione scrunched her nose before sighing.

“Still the same. We take turns watching him but he still won’t eat. It’s been 2 days! Honestly, he’s the exact same as he was in school. Ignorant and selfish.” She huffed angrily, making me laugh slightly.

“He is a Malfoy after all. I’ll take him his lunch. Don’t wait up.” She nodded as I grabbed the tray of food and walked to his room. Dimitri had put a specific spell around the house to make it impossible for anyone bearing The Dark Mark to use magic inside or out. Harry was sitting outside his room, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He was reading a parchment, his foot tapping impatiently.

“Hi Harry.” He looked up at me, smiling as he adjusted his glasses. He rolled up the document, standing up as I got closer.

“Hey,” he glanced at the tray of food, “for Malfoy?” I nodded, motioning with my head towards the kitchen.

“Hermione’s just finishing up for lunch. I’ll take over.” He smiled, relief washing over his face as he turned to go before pausing.

“Hey, Lissy?” I looked over at Harry, my head hovering over the door knob. I raised an eyebrow at the male as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

“Never mind. I’ll tell you later.” He bolted down the hall making me frown. What was up with him?

I opened the door, immediately noticing how dark it was. Malfoy had shut the curtains making it impossible to see. I could see the outline of his figure sitting on the bed.

“Great. It’s you. I can’t tell if it’s worse or better than that mudblood.” He spat out. I sighed, setting the tray of food on the nightstand beside the bed.

“Hermione told me you haven’t been eating.” I moved over to the windows, pushing the curtains open. He scowled over at me as I moved over to the other window doing the same thing.

“Like I’d be caught alive eating food made by pigs.” I could feel his steel eyes on me as I pulled up the chair to sit beside his bed. He narrowed his eyes at me, quickly casting his gaze to the bed. Crossing my legs, I picked the lint off of my knees before delicately resting my hands on them.

“Why are you so angry?” He spun his head back to me, lips pressed in a tight line. I could see the veins bulge from his neck and the wrinkles on his forehead from pressing his eyebrows together. He clenched his hands into fists, gripping the sheets that covered his legs.

“Fuck off.”

“I can’t.”

“I don’t need to be watched like a fucking dog!” He shouted, his words shaking the atmosphere around them. I closed my eyes, itching my ear, grimacing at his harsh tone.

“I don’t need your pity. I don’t need anything. Above all, I didn’t need you saving me either.” He said darkly. I reopened my eyes staring at Malfoy. Behind his harsh words, I could hear the pain and fear. Father’s voice echoed in my memories.

_“He’s a lost soul, Lissandra. He’s been pushed so far into the darkness that it’s impossible for me to call to him. It’s tragic.”_

“You said you would have regretted not saying goodbye to her. I assume you were talking about your wife.” Malfoy visibly cringed at my words. He looked away, staring down at the dark wedding band on his finger. He looked almost disgusted with it.

“I don’t want to be here anymore than you do. So let’s stop the banter, yes?” I narrowed my eyes towards the male seeing his eyes flicker my way.

“You wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t come to Spinner’s End. I assumed you were much smarter than to come alone nonetheless tell someone of your location. So why?”

Malfoy was silent. There would be steam coming out of his ears from how much he looked like he was in thought.

“Well?” I asked again. “I’m not going—“

“Tell me why he did it.” He finally said. I raised an eyebrow, confused at what he said. He slowly looked at me, anger lighting up his eyes. They burned with hatred, dark specs seeping through his steel colored eyes.

“Why did Snape kill Dumbledore? If he hadn’t, everything wouldn’t be as fucked up as it is now!”

He blamed father. Everyone did.  
They just didn’t understand.

I let out a slow breath before closing my eyes again, letting the next words Malfoy said dig deep into my bones.

“It’s all his fault.”


	17. When Water Boils Over

D.M 

My chest ached against the words I said to Lissandra. She was silent, her eyes closed and head slightly tilted down. Her dark hair covered parts of her face while the sun traced gently shadows against her skin. Finally, she reopened her eyes, running a hand through her raven hair eyes slowly lifting themselves to reach mine. 

“You’re right. It is his fault. If he hadn’t followed Dumbledore’s order, they both might be alive.” 

Her words shocked me as I felt my jaw drop. 

“W-what…” I barely whispered. Lissandra’s eyes had fallen down to her hands, a small smile on her lips. 

“My father...Severus Snape. He adored everything about Hogwarts, especially the students and...Dumbledore. God, he worshipped the ground that he stepped on..” She trailed off, her smile slowly fading, “My mother would joke that he spent more time with Dumbledore than he did with us. It was after mother’s death did I find out what exactly was going on.” She stopped speaking, shaking her head some before she stood up. 

“Where are you going?” I snapped. She couldn’t leave now without broadening on the fact that she had said that it was Dumbledore’s order. What was the order? What did it have to do with their deaths? She just smiled, motioning towards the food. 

“I’m feeling a bit peckish. Maybe, I’ll elaborate more once you’ve eaten.” Her smile was tight, forced perhaps. I watched her walk towards the door opening it slightly. She glanced over her shoulder at me. 

“Father was very fond of you. He said you were the smartest wizard that he taught.” I snorted to her comment, looking towards the windows. 

“That’s a load of rubbish.” She laughed softly, taking a step out of the room. 

“Perhaps. Who knows.” She closed the door without another word. I sighed, running a hand through my hair chewing on the inside of my lip. I needed her to tell me more. The fact that she was dangling in front of me like a toy made my insides boil. What was the point of waiting? 

I huffed angrily glancing at the tray of food. My stomach growled loudly as I sighed. If by eating meant her telling me more, than I’d eat a whole fucking feast. 

.  
.

“Ah, there you are.” Boris said, looking up from the dining table. I smiled at him coming to take the spot beside me. “Were you with the boy?” 

“Delivering his lunch.” I said quietly, graciously taking the tea that magically poured into my cup. Boris hummed beside me before sliding me over a parchment. 

“Your friends left this. The redheads.” I raised an eyebrow taking a look at the parchment. 

Lissy, 

Mum and Dad’s house went up in flames the other night. They barely got an owl out to us to tell us where they are with the children. We wanted to wait and tell you but I’m sure you understand. We’ll be back soon if we can. Owl us for any updates.

George

“Who left again?” I looked up from the parchment towards Boris. 

“Ginny and George.” A voice said stiffly. I looked over towards the living room area as Hermione, Harry, and Ron came walking over to our table. They sat down on the opposite side. I could see the visible distress Ron was in. 

“They left a few minutes ago with Dimitri and Eva.” Hermione said, placing a hand on top of Ron’s. She was worried about him and it was evident with how pale his face was. 

“They’ll give us an update on the situation when they get back.” Boris said, glancing at me. 

“Was it done by Death Eaters?” I asked, folding up the parchment. 

“Who else would’ve done it? We should interrogate Malfoy! He must know!” Ron shouted, standing up abruptly. 

“Ronald!” Hermione gasped, her and Harry immediately standing up to stop him from going anywhere. 

“He’s been with us the entire time. It’s impossible that he knows anything.” Boris said flatly, his eyes trained on the red head. Ron’s head snapped over towards us. 

“All you’ve been doing is codling him. Feeding him..saving him,” he shot me a look, “when he’s obviously the enemy! If anything, we should be getting information out of him!” Ron’s fists were trembling in anger as I watched quietly. Hermione was trying to push him to sit back down but he had his eyes trained on Boris and I. 

“For the past years, all you’ve accomplished is jack shit. What’s the point of your help if you’re not doing anything.” Ron said spitefully. Boris stood up, his chair screeching loudly. 

“Watch your tongue.” He sneered. I stood up, placing an arm on Boris’s. He was rigid with anger. 

“Ron, please..” Hermione begged, tugging his arm. He jerked his arm away from her touch causing her to gasp. 

“Don’t, Hermione! This is absolute bullshit. My family could’ve died the other night and it doesn’t seem to even phase anyone here!” He shouted, pounding his fists against the table. Hermione and Harry’s jaw dropped, taken back by his harsh words. 

“Of course it hurts us, Ron. We--”

“Oh come on, Lissandra. Don’t fucking give me a speech now. If you really do care then how about you do something about it, yeah? Go fucking get information from Malfoy!” 

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that.” Boris said, striding around the table to be in Ron’s face. He towered over Ron like a tree but that didn’t phase him. “You listen here, Ronald, Lissandra has done more than she ever needed too. You should be thankful she’s even helping you.” 

“Well she hasn’t done that great of a job has she?” He said darkly. It stung. However probably not as much as when Boris punched Ron sending him crashing to the ground. 

“Boris!” I shouted, my chair clattering to the ground, the atmosphere turning to chaos. Ron had jumped back up, lip split and bleeding attempting to land a punch at Boris. Harry and Hermione were trying to pull Ron away as I had grabbed onto Boris’s free arm. He had managed to push me behind him, shoving Ron hard back down onto the floor. 

“Stop!” I shouted, getting in front of Boris and pushing him back a few steps. Harry was holding Ron while Hermione attempted to clean his lip, mumbling words to him. 

“Relax, Boris..” I whispered watching his golden eyes flicker down towards me, the snake tattoo gliding across his cheek and neck. He was angry — it only moved when he was. 

“Well, please don’t stop on my behalf. It was just starting to get interesting.” A coy voice said in the doorway of the dining area. I sighed, already recognizing the voice, as everyone turned to see who it was. 

Draco was standing in the doorway, tray in hand, with a smirk plastered over his face. 

And just as things were calming down — shit hit the fan again. No thanks to Malfoy.


	18. Flashback #2

“Severus, you understand what you’re asking us don’t you?” Dimitri asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Severus snapped his head up, his dark eyes narrowing towards the grown man. 

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have asked you then would I?” He snapped, making Dimitri purse his lips in annoyance. The older man sighed, running a hand through his greasy hair. He was running out of time. Albus was waiting for him in the Astronomy Tower. He looked over towards his daughter who was studying moving photographs of certain students. An ache ran through his chest as he slowly walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, a faint smile on her lips. 

“Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and..” She paused, sifting through the photos as her fingers hovered one, “Draco Malfoy.” He nodded stiffly watching as her smile slowly faded. Her voice was barely over a whisper as she looked down at the dilapidated table. 

“Do you have to follow through? If Dumbledore is as strong as you say, we all could just defeat Voldemort. No one would have to die and you wouldn’t have to go through so much suffering. Don’t you think enough is enough?” 

“Lissandra, it must be done. Otherwise, the boy won’t be able to defeat him.” 

“But what if he doesn’t defeat him? What if the worst happens?” She looked back up at her father, a look of uncertainty washing over her face. He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t show to her that a part of him feared that Potter wouldn’t be able to defeat Voldemort. 

“Well that’s why we’re here. Isn’t that right Severus?” The man looked up noticing the male that stood closely to Lissandra. Severus closed his eyes, removing his hand from Lissandra’s shoulder as he nodded curtly. 

“Whatever happens, you stick with the plan. With or without me.” He looked away from his daughter’s distraught face as he glanced out the window. It was going to be nightfall soon. A slight burning sensation tingled his arm as he grimaced, pulling the sleeve up to see the Dark Mark moving slowly against his pale skin. 

“I have to go. Remember, stick to the plan.” The three foreigners nodded quickly walking outside leaving Severus and Lissandra. She picked up the photos and placed them in her coat pocket going to stand beside him. She faced the other direction, staring after her friends. 

“I don’t know what will happen to me if I lose you too father.” She whispered before leaving his side. It felt very cold all of a sudden as Severus closed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists. 

“I’m sorry Lissandra..but you must survive.”


	19. Arsonist

My head was throbbing. All hell broke loose when Malfoy showed up — Ron ended up exchanging blows with Malfoy before he was pushed into Boris who then immediately joined in. And Harry had also joined in defending his friend. Hermione and I had eventually broken up the fight with the help of Dimitri and Eva who had arrived minutes after. 

Eva was tapping a cold pack against the side of my head, sitting on the edge of the table. I had gotten a nasty bump from a flying fist or two. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Boris asked, glancing over the table at me. I didn’t answer him, annoyance starting to ride up my throat. It was the 10th time he had asked me not to mention the apologies from Harry. The boys sat on the opposite side of the table, each harboring bruises and split lips including Boris. Hermione had finished healing Ron’s broken nose as she walked over to Harry to deal with his swollen eye. 

“I’m fine, Eva. Thanks.” I smiled at the small girl who frowned my way. She seemed back to normal as she held the ice pack in her lap. “I think Boris might need it more than me.” 

“I’m not here to baby a grown ass man. He should’ve known better.” She looked over her shoulder at her brother who gave her a dark look. 

“She’s got a point. What even happened?” Dimitri asked, sliding a chair over towards us. 

“Weaselbee, over here, decided it was okay to attack an innocent man.” Malfoy spat out, rubbing his bruised jaw. 

“Merlin, you’re still calling me that? We’re not kids anymore!” Ron snapped, groaning at the pain of his newly constructed nose. 

“Then maybe you should stop acting like one.” Boris muttered. 

“Listen here you fat oaf—“ 

“Enough! I've had enough!” Hermione screeched, her hand gripping Harry’s shoulder tightly. He grimaced under her hold. Everyone quieted down. 

“For once! Can we just stop bickering?! It's so frustrating hearing you all pick and prod at each other! We’re not children anymore.” She huffed out angrily, releasing her hold on Harry who visibly relaxed. 

“It doesn't help that everyone has a stick up their ass.” Dimitri snorted. 

“Not to mention giant egos.” Eva chimed in, a satisfied smile on Dimitri’s face. 

“Okay, we get it.” I groaned, rubbing my forehead. “Look,” I placed my hands on the table looking at each and every person. 

“I know everyone has a chip on their shoulder against one another and with how...things turned out. But right now, with how high tensions are, I’m asking..no begging you all to try and be cordial. Please.” Everyone was quiet as I sighed, realizing that no matter how much I tried to get everyone to like each other — it just wouldn’t happen. 

“Well, as much as I’d like to really get to know each one of you—“ 

“He really doesn’t.” Eva chimed in again, quieting when I looked her way. Dimitri chuckled, continuing. 

“—I have some news about what happened to the redhead’s home.” Everyone looked up, especially Ron, towards Dimitri who had a satisfied smile on his lips. “Your family is safe. They’re rendezvousing with a man named Hagrid?” 

The trio sighed in relief while Malfoy mumbled under his breath. 

“Merlin, that over-bloated swine is still alive?” Dimitri continued without a look his way. 

“But it does seem like the fire was started from a spell and not accidentally.” 

“Well obviously!” Ron shouted. Hermione shot him a look forcing him to clasp his mouth shut. She looked apologetically at Dimitri. 

“Were you able to trace anything from the spell?” She asked. Dimitri paused and ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair. His eyes narrowed slightly glancing over at me than back at Hermione. 

“Yeah. It came from a wand owned by a Pansy Parkinson.”


	20. Stargazers

Malfoy’s face went pale. Paler than snow. He looked borderline sick. 

Hermione and Harry had immediately grabbed onto Ron to stop him from attacking Malfoy again. He was shouting obscenities towards the male before Eva whipped a silencing charm on his lips. 

“Fucks sake, he’s louder than a banshee and curses worse than a pirate..” Dimitri muttered, scratching his ear. 

“They do say redheads have more filthy mouths than others.” Eva said, resting her head on both of her hands. She was smirking towards Ron who was glaring daggers at her. He pointed to his mouth, loudly mumbling to release his lips. I looked over towards Draco who was staring wide eyed at his hands. It seemed like it was difficult for him to process what Dimitri had said. Then again, from earlier conversations, it seemed like he was close to this Pansy. 

“Are you positive, Dimitri?” Hermione asked, looking back and forth between Ron and Malfoy. 

“If there’s anything you should know about me, malen'kaya ved'ma (little witch), is that I am no liar.” Dimitri stated firmly. 

“But who knows the circumstances, she might’ve been forced into doing it.” I added in, glancing over at Malfoy again. He seemed to slightly relax at my statement. 

“Yeah right. Pansy’s a fucking bitch and a half. She probably did it on her own volition.” 

“Don’t accuse her.” Malfoy hissed, interrupting Harry. Everyone looked at Malfoy who was looking at Harry with narrowed eyes. His normally clear, sharp silver eyes were clouded. 

As if he were doubting his own words. 

Harry glared back at Malfoy, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Of course you’re going to say that. You’re her husband for crying out loud.” Harry stated flatly. Malfoy went back to looking at his hands. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He looked like he was in utter pain. 

“There were others with her though...at the redhead’s house. At least 4. But they didn’t cast any spells so we couldn’t do any tracing.” Eva said, yawning. Hermione and Harry started to speak quietly with each other as I finally looked away from Malfoy. I looked the other way, noticing how quiet Boris had been during this entire time. 

He was watching me. 

His golden eyes were darkened and hooded by his lashes. The snake tattoo was slowly moving across his neck before he turned away from me, his gaze latched onto Malfoy. Eva had finally released the silencing charm from Ron as he gasped for air. His face was as red as his hair making it quite a spectacle for Eva. She was giggling, whispering things to Dimitri in Russian. 

“If any of my family were hurt because of your fucking psycotic wife, you would be dead, Malfoy.” Ron said darkly. Malfoy smirked, the only emotion he had shown thus far. I blinked slowly hearing him mumble something under his breath. Eva looked at him before looking over at me. She mouthed his words to me. 

“I wish you would.”

.  
.

D.M POV

I hadn’t realized how long I had sat at the table. By the time I noticed, everyone had already left and nighttime had fallen. A lone lit candle was the only light in the kitchen as I sighed, running both of my hands through my hair. I gripped the ends of it and slouched in the chair, tilting my head back. Closing my eyes, I let out a heavy sigh letting my hands fall to the side. 

Pansy was looking for him. And she was furious. And I knew above all else that whatever Pansy wanted, she got. 

“Are you sleeping?” My eyes jolted open, jumping at the sight of Lissandra standing behind me. I spun around to face her, clutching my chest. 

“For fucks sake, what are you trying to do? Scare me to death?” She laughed, covering her mouth with a hand. 

“I didn’t take you as a scaredy cat, Malfoy.” Her pale eyes were sparkling with amusement as I scowled at her. 

“What do you want?” I spat out. I watched as she moved elegantly across the kitchen, still giggling to herself about earlier. I felt a strange tug in my stomach that gravitated towards her. I shook my head quickly, pushing away those thoughts. She looked out the window, a smile on her lips. 

“I was about to go star gazing,” she turned towards me, “want to join?” 

I didn’t answer her but felt myself walking behind her as she held the door open for me. My eyes widened. 

We were in the middle of an island. Water surrounded the small island, no end in sight. The sounds of gentle waves and the cool breeze graced my ears. A strange feeling of comfort drifted through me as if gently taking away all of the problems and scars I held deep within me. 

“Where are we?” I finally breathed out. Looking behind me, the home was no longer there leaving Lissandra alone in the middle. She smiled slightly, gazing upwards to the dark sky. 

“The place I call Sanctuary. I come here often when I need space and time.” 

“So why bring me here?” 

“Cause you seemed stressed.” 

“And how do you know I won’t use magic to just apparate out of here?” She slowly looked at me as the moonlight flowed over her, shadowing some of her features. 

“You won’t.” She turned away from me and walked down the side of the hill. I hesitated, frowning. She still owed me an explanation about Severus so I couldn’t leave yet. I followed after her and saw her sitting in the grass. I walked slowly up to her and sat down, a few feet away from her. 

It was silent between us. I did have to give her credit — this was definitely helping the anxiety that had threatened to spill earlier. 

“I didn’t get to tell him goodbye.” She whispered. I looked over at her, my eyes widening at the sight. She was staring sadly up at the sky, hair gently flowing around her body. The moonlight shimmered on her hair as if spreading gentle kisses against it. Her arms were wrapped around her knees that were pulled up to her chest. She looked absolutely ethereal. 

My mouth felt dry as I licked my lips. I cleared my throat peeling my gaze from her back to the sky. 

“Who?” 

“Father.” She let out a faint laugh. “And mother too..” 

Silence again. 

“Why did you help him? Potter? Back then?” I asked, glancing over at her. She hummed to herself quietly. 

“Because he asked me too. He didn’t want Harry to die. He wanted us to protect them.” I frowned, fully looking at her. She glanced my way, a smile on her lips. “And you. But..you were already on the other side when I arrived.” 

“But why? Severus hated Potter. He hated all of those stupid posh Gryffindors.” 

“Because he loved Lily Potter.” She said quietly again. The name wasn’t familiar...oh wait. His mother. The one Voldemort killed and boasted about. 

“I don’t under—“ 

“I don’t either frankly. He had a wife, a daughter, a family. Yet, if Lily were alive he’d choose her over us. And I think that's why he felt an obligation to protect Harry.” 

“Doesn’t that make you angry?” She slowly looked down at the water. A quick gust of wind hit me in the face sending chills throughout my body. 

“Everyday. He’s just some boy. He’s not extraordinary in any way. He just...had his mother’s eyes.” 

An ache ran through me. Ostracized by her own father for not being from the woman he actually loved. Maybe this girl and I had similar pains, different, but similar. 

“You just wanted to be accepted. Wanted him to tell you he’s proud of you. Anything.” I said. She laughed slightly looking at me. She had a sad smile on her lips, her eyes dull and clouded. 

“You too huh?” 

Yeah, fucking me too.


End file.
